To Not Be a Death Eater
by J.Colley
Summary: Victoria was his cousin and he would do anything to keep her safe. But was he willing to go back on a promise to her to do so. And can she get Hermione to open her eyes and see Draco isn't that bad of a person. Please Read and Review.


_Saturday September 5th - Dinner_

It hadn't even been fifteen minutes into dinner and the teachers were already trying to stop an argument between Slytherin and Gryffindor, who were yelling at one another and saying things very inappropriate.

Professor Dumbledore just watched in amusement as the rest of the staff were trying to stop the havoc. Professor Flitwick was standing on the table yelling for order, Professors McGonagall and Snape was trying to get their houses to quiet down.

Finally he stood up, "SILENCE!!! If this dose not cease in five seconds, everyone in Slytherin and Gryffindor will serve a month's worth detintion together with Professors Snape and McGonagall."

And that was the end of that. Everyone quickly and quietly returned to there seats.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was giving her a look that made the phrase 'If looks could kill, you'd be six feet under' look like a compliment. Because if they could she would have been dying the most painfully slow death imaginable.

She through a smirk at him that he could have made him jealous.

She turned around and started to watch Ron eat his food as she began eating her own. Harry, Ginny, and Neville did the same thing. It was like having a dinner and a show every night watching Ron eat.

It was about half way through dinner when as normal the desserts came and Ron quickly grabbed a plateful, so their show continued. By this time the Great Hall had calmed down and it looked as if it would stay that way for the rest of the night.

Suddenly they all heard the Main doors to the castle open, this drew everyone's attention to the closed doors of the Great Hall.

The doors slowly opened and a young woman who looked about Hermione's age came stumbling in. She came in and straightened herself up. Hermione took a good look at her. Her black hair was falling out of it's up-do, She had been crying, her face had a few knicks on it and there were a few twigs in her hair, her pale yellow dress was torn mostly around her arms and toward the hem, the right shoulder of the dress was covered in blood and she had a bloody knife in her hand.

She started walking past the Hufflepuff table, then the Ravenclaw. This is when Hermione noticed what was going on around her. Most of the Slytherins had their hands of there mouths gasping, some were even crying, Malfoy was walking toward the girl, and Professor Snape was running between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor tables.

The girl stopped in front of Malfoy who had met her infront of the Gryffindor table not five feet away from Hermione.

"Tori?" Malfoy asked.

'Tori' held out the knife she had been holding, toward Malfoy. "To not be a Death Eater."

Tori then drooped the knife as she fainted. Snape caught her just in time. The knife dropped to the stone ground with a loud clunk. Malfoy seemed immobilized, just staring at the scene infront of him.

"DRACO!" Snape yelled. This seemed to get him out of whatever daze he had been in before. "Whose knofe is that?"

Malfoy bent down and grabbed the knife from off the ground. He examined it closely before he whispered, "Aunt Bella's." Malfoy went more pale if that was even possible and Hermione was sure he was ready to faint, too.

That's when she heard the sound of high heels, running. She scanned the room and noticed that the sound was coming from the Main Entrance. That's when a tall, platinum blonde woman came running through the Great Hall doors. To Hermione she looked as if she belonged in the Victorian Era, with her dress and up-do. She didn't stop and straighten herself up like the younger girl did. Instead she continued to run toward the scene in front of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione watched as the woman broke the chain to her necklace. She stabbed the pendant in what seemed to be the exact place where the knife had been stabbed into the girl. The girl withered and screamed out in pain.

The woman squeezed her bright blue eyes shut. By this time Madame Pomfrey was there telling Malfoy to take the girl to the Hospital Wing.

Malfoy did as he was told and took Tori from Snape's hands and carried her out the door. Madame Pomfery following close behind.

Snape looked at the woman who stood beside of him, he put his arm around her and asked, "Are you alright, Narcissa?"

"Yes I'm fine, Severus. Just shaken up is all." She said politly. Narcissa looked at Pravati Patil and asked, "May I see your napkin?"

Pravati handed her napkin over to Narcissa almost automatically. Narcissa said a simple spell and then she was holding two napkins, she handed one back to Pravati.

"Thank you, darling."

"Your welcome." Pravati said.

Narcissa started to clean the pendant off with the napkin. She then put the necklace around her neck and it magically fixed itself.

"Severus I'm going to go check on Victoria and make sure she's going to make it." She said as she turned and walked away.

Professor Snape started back to the High Table.

"Come, Severus, we need to talk." Dumbledore said and for the first time Hermione noticed that the professors were slowly getting up and walking toward the antechamber.

"Children I need you all to please start heading toward your dorms, immediately." Dumbledore said, "No wandering around ladies and gentlemen. Slytherin, Professor Snape will be down in awhile to tell you of Victoria's condition do you understand."

He, too, turned to leave and closed the door to the antechamber behind him. That's when all the chaos started.

The Slytherins broke out in cries of what seemed to be fear. All the other houses wanted to know what happened and who the girl was, when the Slytherins ignored them they started to yell. So Blaise Zabini walked up to the High Table.

"I'll tell you what you want to know. The girl's name is Victoria Lestrange, the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. She is a seventh year at Beauxbatons. She also turned eighteen this week. Which means she was to get the Dark Mark. If you guys actually knew anything about any of us, you would know that none of us want the Dark Mark, Tori included. The knife she was stabbed with was her own mother's knife. She is one of the few of us who will actually escape. Now as Dumbledore said you all need to be getting to your dorms." He said his voice getting soft with each second.

With that he turned and left, the rest of the Slytherins followed. Pansy caught up with Blaise behind Hermione and as they walked by she heard something that even made her heart stop and that was what Pansy whispered to Blaise.

"You know, Draco's next, right?"


End file.
